Talk:Leo Whitefang (Omni)/@comment-32794100-20171108083421
Hmmm... he might be a great nuker but man he's too selfish... LS: 60% + 80%= 140% ATK and DEF which is great, almost like a great combination of being OP but at the same time good. The JP BF that has the highest boost is around 120% and it's only a single status could reach that, so yeah, I think Leo's LS might be a good booster for ATk and DEF albeit the HP booster is a smaller one than Shion and most of its buff are restricted to certain situation, it's still great to be have. ES: A good one and kinda simple but there's a niche stuff on this... Crit is useless outside FH and GR while the ATK and DEF one is also not stable enough do be depend on. No AI or such makes his ES kinda flat but good for damaging purposes although very limited. BB: There's a little bit of this and that in this BB, one is being selfish and the other is just plain good. the ATK > DEF and DEF > ATK is very good to synchronize the synergy between buffs without switching like many Units do and it's a very good sign. Raising Hit was a good one too by looking his LS & ES that can also do the same and the good news is, this buff was available too in SBB, so yeah it's pretty much good to be focused on one thing rather than too scattered. OD Gauge booster is kinda somewhat good but only for the first time of the OD Gauge is filled, when OD Gauge got used and used again, the OD Gauge capacity will increase allowing it to be hard for filling again with just OD Gauge Fill rate. Last but not least a selfish buff that boost his own HP... Pretty neat! Especially for making him harder to be defeated. SBB: Same BB, it has some efficiency because of his focusing role buffs, the only differences is that the OD Gauge filled is replaced by OF Gauge instant fill which is super good albeit it's kinda small... Also, the boost ATK to himself is kinda strong as it stand alone as an additional buffs that can be helped by any stats booster like his ATK > DEF and DEF > ATK which is very efficient. UBB: It's almost same as Savia with a sad ending that this OP buffs didn't get the upgrade again in SP list, still... It's better than Savia by far due to the buffs it self in total counting. Savia's UBB Count > 100% Normal base attack + 120% UBB = 220% + 30% by SP = 250% fixed!!! Since there's no such a thing again existed for Savia to boost it again. Leo's SBB + UBB Count > 100% Normal Base attack + 40% (SP Enhancement) + 120% = 260% > 10% more than Savia's OP UBB. Here's a thing, Leo's kit for raise hits with its damage might no be the most efficient way to be used since you have to switch it between SBB and UBB but it's far greater than Savia as it doesn't rely on others to get all of the benefit of raise hits like Leo did. The ATk boost is kinda savage too for himself, basically... You can add 200% (SBB) + 200% (UBB) + 400% (UBB) for ATK = 800% for himself only in rough total... Not to mention it wasn't enhance yet by others buffs for Status Parameter like the normal one and Element... He's basically can reach a good high ATK stats or even that 150K ATK kinda easily if you know the correct terms of Sphere and Elgif. The downside of it is that, this isn't a good UBb to be used as it was too selfish and very risky especially there's no mitigation at all to survive hard content. Damage? Awesome! Survival? ... Uhm I think you wanna use someone elses UBB for better suriving skill.